<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614975">Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 words, Drabble, M/M, Tags in each prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompts turn into one hundred words of story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snowy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags are domesticity, established relationship.<br/>Ratings: GA</p><p>Prompt by @unforth on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looks at Cas and isn't quite sure when it happened – when all his hair turned that shade of snowy white. Time is a moving paradox, palpable in the shifting of days to nights, yet elusive when reaching for it. </p><p>“You're beautiful,” Dean says and takes Cas' hand, rubbing a calloused thumb over skin that isn't quite smooth anymore.</p><p>Castiel smiles and his eyes, still harboring that blue radiance that captured Dean all those years ago, light up. “Even with these wrinkles and gnarled bones?”</p><p>Dean smiles softly, leans in and kisses him. “Even now. You're still beautiful. Still Cas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kitchenware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas are at the store.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and domesticity. Rating: GA</p><p>Prompt by @catateme9 on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do we really need... all this, Dean?” Cas raises a questioning eyebrow looking at the display in front of him. He fiddles on a cleaning sponge. They were only there to buy breakfast items but somehow they've ended up in the kitchen aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Need? </em>Yeah. <em>Want? </em>Hell, yeah!” Dean strokes his fingers against a frying pan. “Oh man, it's ceramic copper nonstick. Works on induction. And Cas, take a look at this.” There is no mistaking the joy in Dean's voice. “Casserole and a <em>steamer!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“When have you ever steamed anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will now!”</p><p> </p><p>Cas smiles and nods. “Alright then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags are established relationship, fluff. Rating: GA</p><p>Prompt by @assrtdpzlepcs on Twitter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean narrows his eyes in the mirror. “I don't know, Cas.” He turns his head to the side. To be fair, he does look good in them. Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>“What don't you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean smacks his tongue. “Is this really me?”</p><p> </p><p>“The you right now is trying to climb into the TV.”</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Dean takes the glasses off. “I don't know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean chews on his lip.“It's silly– “</p><p> </p><p>“– <em>Dean</em>.”</p><p>Dean huffs. “Fine. Will you still think I'm... you know, uh – hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas quirks an eyebrow and leans down to kiss him. “You're my sun, love. You'll always be hot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean muses on life instead of sleeping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, domesticity, established relationship, 15x19 divergent. Rating: GA</p><p>Prompt by @BrandNewSPNFan on Twitter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean trails a finger down Cas' spine, watching goosebumps erupt.</p><p>Cas mumbles into the pillow and turns to face him. “What?” He squints with one eye and adds sullenly. “It's still too early to be up.”</p><p>Leaning in, Dean kisses that black mop of hair that he adores. He loves Cas so fucking much. “I – uh, I was just thinking about after everything – you know, Chuck, the Empty –  that... you're still here. That we are together."</p><p>Cas touches his thigh. “Good things do happen, Dean.”</p><p>Dean huffs out a breath and smiles as he interlaces their fingers. “Yeah. They do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trampoline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean can't wait for Cas to try something new with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, established relationship, Saileen. Rating: GA</p>
<p>Prompt by NicNack4U on Twitter. (apparently, all my drabbles are turning super fluffy - what's happening?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas had been skeptical, even when Sam and Eileen had begged him twice. Finally, they sent in their secret weapon – <em>Dean. </em>All his objections had melted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so it happens that Cas, former angel of the Lord, stands in the middle of a huge trampoline. He bends his knees slightly. The trampoline wobbles. Cas sways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jump, Cas!” Dean shouts. He's so <em>alive, </em>so <em>happy</em>, that Cas' heart constricts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can do it”, Eileen signs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas is too slow. Dean comes over, grabs his hands. “You ready? And stop with the grumpiness, you'll love this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They jump.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean, Cas, Eileen, and Sam make some pie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, domesticity, established relationships, Saileen. Rating: GA</p>
<p>Prompt by @Unchartedcreed1 on Twitter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean squeezes out the last dollop of whipped cream on the pie. “Perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas tilts his head. “Be careful with the 'Happy Birthday', it's made from chocolate. You don't think that's too much cream, Dean? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No such thing, Cas.” He winks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now, Dean, “ Sam grumbles as he pushes down the birthday candles in the pie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful, Sam. And the pièce de résistance; go for it, Eileen! Don't be shy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eileen shakes the jar and rainbow sprinkles rain down on the pie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a piece of art. “It's piefection, I think.” Dean grins. “Nougat-banana pie for Jack, our birthday boy!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Freezer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas bicker about their latest victim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Established relationships, murder husbands, corpse. Rating: M</p>
<p>Prompt by @WinJennster on Twitter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Next time, Cas, I'll be the one to pick,” Dean grunts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were the one that wanted a challenge, “ Cas points out as he's leaning against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean stops and stares at Cas. “What are you doing? This is no time to rest. It's not like this is getting <em>easier</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look Cas gives Dean is scalding. “I'm not resting, I'm trying to open the handle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, for fucks sake.” Dean drops the arm he's holding on to and goes to open the door to the freezer. “Body in there, then <em>my body</em> is getting in the goddamn shower.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>